


Mask

by Spikedluv



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Community: batpack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n/a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the batpack Masquerade challenge.
> 
> Written: August 31, 2008

The machines only looked human, wearing a mask of human features, but they weren’t. Derek had learned the hard way that they couldn’t trust metal, but John wouldn’t hear anything against Cameron, reasoning that he’d sent it back, so he must have trusted it. Derek couldn’t argue against that because John Connor had been a secretive son of a bitch.

He had a job to do -- keep John alive, stop Judgment Day -- and he’d do anything necessary to achieve that, including working alongside Cameron, or getting rid of it if it became a liability. He’d never let his guard down.


End file.
